Power Rangers Delta Force
by Ranger Red 2.3
Summary: 12 Years Ago a Team of Scientists found a way through a Different Dimension, Only thing The Mission want wrong, only one made it back and he shut down the Portal Forever to...Never Go Through The Looking Glass Again


I would like to thank for the support ICrzy, Charlotte Charlie Hurtley, Whatzupwriter26/Loving30, Aquilla The Eagle, Mistycharming, LightningRapter, Gadget The Critic, JDFFan2278, Chespinftw, TheDaydreamer25.

I don't own Power Rangers What so ever

Mission 1: Ready For Duty Part 1

Summery: The World has seen Thrents of all kinds from Stone Warriors, Aliens, and Rouge Computer programs, the goverment has now step in with aProject called Delta Force, the new task force in the fight against evil.

12 years ago:

A Major discover send a team of sciatest and a few units of soldiers want into the portal called the Ribbit Hole as they venture through, they discover a new world full of wonder and amazment till...They were attack by the beings of that world, the Soldiers fought back as each one fall as each of the sciatests afall to the monsters as one Professer made it back, safe and sound, but hurt from what happen.

"He is the only one who made it back" said a man in a Miltary Suit talking to a Guard.

"Yes Sir Captain Gardner, he is the only one...All he could say about what happen was...They got them all, They got them all and that's it Sir" said the guard.

"What do you expect from the man, he want through a lot Soldier, it is the spoils of War, I know it all to well" The Man named Captain Gardner said with Remorse.

Meanwhile the doors open up with a young woman and want appears to be her Husband brust through as the guards try to hold them back.

"Excuse me! I'm looking for Professer Christopher Williams, is he all right? I'm Doctor Lori Mendez-Jones I am a friend" said The Woman named Lori as Captain Gardner signal the guards to let her through, she wearing a Women's Busness Suit she has Long Auburn Hair and Hazel Eyes .

"Hello Doctor Mendez-Jones, I'm Captain Gardner, I am sorry to say only one made it back, I believe you said his name but..." Captain Gardner said with a sigh as Lori gasp as tears form in her eyes as her husband consuls her, "I don't think he will be reciveing Visiters at any moment" said Captain Gardner as he shows them to a window to see Professer Williams as he sat in a room with a doctor he was wearing a Lab Coat that was Torn and had a Bandage around his eye from a Attack from a Monster.

"Oh no, will he be all right" Lori said as her husband Kaith go to talk to Captain Gardner.

"Listen Captain, you have to help him, is there any way we can see him" Kaith said wondering.

"Mr. Jones, I am sorry but we...do not know what he will do after what happen in his mission, he could be hostile" Captain Gardner said with a worry look and voice as they both look down as Chris was looking down as he rock back in forth.

"It got them all...it got them all" said Chris rocking back and forth

12 years later Present day:

A Older Chris was looking out his Window at the night skies of Alpine City, he was wearing a Black Uniform with the words Delta on the back, he had on Dark Shades as the door open as a Woman walked in.

"Commander Williams, we have receve word from our Echo Station, There is readings of Seismic Acitivty from Ground Zero" said The Woman reveal to be Doctor Mendez as she want back to her Maiden name as Chris tense up a little as he rubs his right eye easy, Lori now had Short Auburn Hair and Glasses over her Hazel Eyes.

"Thank you Doctor Mendez, send a urgent message to Sergent Coles to mobilize the Echo sounds to disrubt the spot, Last time I was there I had to Disrubt the sound barrior to open the portal by opening up a postive wave to open between the Vail, by using a desorited beam should close it back" said Commander Williams with a calm but firm tone as Doctor Mendez give a salute.

"Yes Sir Commander" said Doc Mendez seluting Chris as she rush out to one of the Com's, "Get a feed to The Echo Station fast, We have to give them a warning now!" said Doc Mendez as the Agents try to get the call through.

Echo Station near Ground Zero:

"Understood Doctor Mendez, The Echo Squad is on the case Over and Out" said Sergent Coles as he looks at the soldiers, "Let's go Ladies and Gents, get your equpment, let's get your Echo distributers ready fully charge, Elbows and Pedels to the Metals" Sergent Coles said ready his troops for combat.

The Echo Station's Troops Drive to Ground Zero in the park planting Echo Sonars Around what look like a Crank in the Wall in the middle of the Park many of the soldiers ready their guns as the equpment Scientests set up the Area around them as the Crank begin to grow smaller as the soldiers grow happier as the Crank expended more into a longer crank like a lightning Bolt as one of the Sonars began to break as it grown into a portal as Monsterous Beni==ings came out as the Soldiers bean to fire as the bullets bounce off some as the others took the shots in as they inhale shooting back at the soldiersas some hit the ground fast as some fall wounded as the got hit by the ones the bullets bounced off on, Sergent Coles looked on in horror through his Bioniclease.

"My God! Those Monsters must be stopped" said Sergent Coles as he takes his walkin talkies as he instarts his two other soldiers to start tbe jeep back to the base, "Delta Base,The Portal is open, Repent The Portal is open, this is not a drill, Repent not a drill" Sergent Coles said looking back as they monsters began chesing after them as Sergent Coles gasps as he take out a AK-47 as he blast away at them, the buttlets was knocking them back down not stopping them fully, but it give them time to make back to Echo Station to close their Blast Shields.

Delta Base:

"Commander Williams Sir, We got word from Echo Station, the..." Doc Mendez said being cut off by Commander Williams with a calm hand, "Sir?" said Doc Mendez with a worry look.

"I already know Lori, It was only a matter of time before they got through and attack the earth" said Chris as he turned around to Lori, "It is time for The Delta Force Ranger Program, get our Candidates Ready Please" said Chris as he nods to Lori.

"I will get on it Chris at this moment" said Lori nodding back to Chris as she walks out, she looks back at him as he was going over paper work, "By the way, are you okay? Lori said looking worried.

"Hmm, of course Lori, don't worry, I am ready to lead...again" Chris said looking at a picture of himself, his Wife, and their Daughter 18 years ago as he takes a breath as Lori walked out to let him take a breather.

The Next day as a few Agents was training as both Lori and Chris watch from above a Training view of The Training Room with Both two other officel, the other two was a older Man wearing a Commander Suit like Chris and a Woman on his left wearing a doctor's coat as she held hands with the second commander.

"Theses are the few Candidates we have at our resource, What do you think of them Commander Wilkerson" said Chris looking over the training of the Agents.

"Well Commander Williams, Theses are the best of the best Agents both me and your's Delta bese will offer, I feel bad for the enemy as he watched a Agent takes a double shot, "Whoa! Who's that Agent Chris...Ahem Commander Williams" said Commander Wilkerson.

"Hahaha, that's all right Johan, you see that's Agent Renel Jacobson, son of Agent Robert Jacobson" said Chris as all four Agents tense up, "I understand Renel is a good shot getting top scores higher then his Father...he would be proud" Chris said giving a eye to Johan.

"I see, he would be Perfect for the ranger program, but he might let his feelings cloud his judgement" Commander Wilkerson named Johan said rubbing his beard giving a knowing eye to Chris as he does the same, "What do you think Doctor Wilkerson?" said Johan looking at Doc Wilkerson with a small smile.

"Please Johan, you can call me Regina, After all we are Married" Doc Wilkerson named Regina said as she kissed her Husband, "If I have to say, he is the best we got, we have to think of the planet" said Regina as she walks up to Lori, "What is your thought on this Lori" said Regina wondering on her friends point of view.

"I am thinking we have other Agents as well, but let's list Agent Jacobson just in case" sauid Lori putting a check by his name as a possiabilty as a younger girl rans out with a Scientist coat on ranning up to Lori.

"Ma'am! Did Renel and Phillip start training yet" said the young woman excited as she notice both commanders and Doctor Wilkerson staring with rise eyebrows and Lori holding her shoulders, " I mean...Agent Jacobson and Agent Lewis, Ma'am" The Younger Woman said adding on as a small blush ran across her face.

"Breath Ariel, there both on the Training field now, they are almost done, now did you Upgrade the weapon system for the Rangers Weapon into their Morphers" Lori said giving her a friendly wink knowing she spoke out not knowing the Commanders and Doctor was there.

"Y..Y..Yes Ma'am, I am on it Doctor Mendez" said Youn Woman named Ariel as she seluteds the Commanders as she walks away back into the lab.

"She's right about one thing though, How's Agent Lewis doing Chris" Lori said giving a slight emberessment Smile to Regina as Chris looks for Agent Lewis.

"Ah yes Agent Phillip Lewis, he is doing well" said Chris sounding impress looking at him fire with precess shooting as he miss three shots, "He will do well, just like Agent Jacobson, Lori Please inform Ms. Lewis that Agent Lewis is doing very well" Chris said with a small smile.

"He is good, but I notice one spot is empty" said Johan looking at one spot as Chris notice the preptor signls saying he does not know where the Agent is, "Who's suppose to be in that Area Chris?" Johan said wondering.

"Let me check" Chris said looking over the list, "His name is Agent Angus Mackeller, Let's hope he got a good reason for being late" Chris said slightly Annoyed.

Outside in the City of Alpine City as a Motorcycle comes pulling in as he looks at a poilce guard.

"Excuse me sir, I'm Angus Mackeller, but you can call me Mac" Angus said taking out his hand.

"That's nice kid, what do you need, your holding up tiffic son" said the Gruff Officer as he walks up to him.

"Well sir, I need help getting to the Famed Delta Force Base, It's my first day" said Angus with a cocky smile as the officer's eyes want wideas he shook his hand.

"What? Well welcome to Alpine City son, I'm Officer Wade with a impress smile as it turned into a cocky smile, "But you're late...Kid, there screen testing new cadits right now, You see take this road up the street when you see the plum tree go down the Pine Forest, there you will see the Delta Force Base" said Officer Wade with a nod of his hat, "Oh and one more thing kid...GET MOVING YOU'RE BLOCKING THE ROAD" officer Wade said in anger as he took a breather, "Kids, just like my Niece and Nephew" said Officer Wade wiping his head.

Angus made it through Pine Forest as he sees the delta force base was a giant building with Training areas and people marcing on as he brings his bike to the Garage as he parks it asa few people saw him.

"Can I park my bike here as he flash his badge looking at the people as they give him a thumps up as he locks his Motorbike as he nods to them as he notice there badges as well as he takes off for the front door a few Agents walk past a Angus smiles to himself with our cool the inside as well as the outside looked as he bumps into two Agents as they walked and talk as the guys Gadget fall and spark up.

"Dude! Watch where you're going" said the guy around the same age as Angus looked right at him as Angus give a a rise eyebrow.

"Hey dude, I didn't mean to break your toy, before you yelled at me, I would have said sorry" said Angus as the guy came to his face, Angus was wearing a Red and Black Flannel Shirt, Black Dress Pants and Red Converse, he had Shaggy Natural Blonde Hair, Deep Blue Eyes and Fair Skin Tone.

"Oh really...Dude?, your going to pay for it regradless" The Guy said as both Angus and the guy didn't blink a eye.

"Mitchell! Let's not get into a fight" said the girl as she picked up the gadgit looking at Angus who's badge was showing as her eyes was not impress, "So You're a Delta Agent huh? I'm Agent Sadie Carter and this is Agent Mitchell Wilson, Why don't we all go about our business and not fight" said the girl named Sadie as she came between Mitchell and Angus as they moved back as Mitchell blush as he caught a wiff of her Perfume, "Let's go Mitchell, we are late as is" said Sadie with a ressuring smile, she was wearing a Pink Shirt with Jeans and Flats on, she has Curly Blonde Hair and Hazel Eyes.

"Right Sadie..." said The Guy named Mitchell as he smile towards Sadie as he glairs at Angus walking with Sadie as she made him turn his face frontwords to see where his going, Yellow T-Shirt and Blue Jeans with Yellow Tinted Sneakers, he had short Black Hair cut in a Miltary cut, Brown Eyes, he hasa Dark brown skin tone.

"Oh man! I'm late too" Angus said as he rans to the Front Desk, "Excuse me Ma'am where can I find Commander Williams" Angus said in a panic.

"You take that Elevator to the left up those steps, I need to see your badge before letting you go" said the Agent at the Desk holding the scanner as she scan his Badge as it said Approve on the computer, "Go right ahead Agent Mackellar" said the Agent with a smile as Angus with a smile ran up the steps going on the elevantor arriving at what looked like a gradution ceremony.

"Hello Ladies and Gentilmen welcome to the crowning moment of Delta Force, We have a alerming Mission, it appears that Monsters are opening the Rift between the Vail, this case has put us in a danger and the world" Chris said gaining the looks of te crowd and Angus as he stood by the Piller looking on as a Girl with Long Brown Hair with Green Vibrant Eyes as she looked up to Angus as he give her a nod and wink as she rolled her eyes back to Commander Williams as both Commander Wilkerson and Doctor Wilkerson looked at each other with a Parental look as they watch The Girl with a worried looked as the Commander give a glair to the young man earning Angus a gasp as he walked over to Phillip.

"Look, I am not interested in Dating so see ya later" Lorelai said as she saw Angus walked to Phillip, She's wearing a Casuel Green Dress with Leggings and Botty Boots, she has Medium Length Brown Hair and Vibrant Green Eyes.

"Look, don't get me in Trouble bro" said Phillip as he notice Angus, "I saw you trying to mack Commander Wilkerson's Daughter in his sight, The Iron Eagle and The Lone Wolf is standing up there" Phillip said pointing to the Commander Wilkerson and Commander Williams as Angus huff as he walked to Renel.

"Look I had a rough day man, Can I said here" Angus said toRenel as he give him a nod and a smile, "Names Angus but you can call me Mac" said Angus as he shook hands with Renel.

"Nice to meet you bro, sorry about the Iron Eagle caught you in his sights, but his a cool dude along with Commander Williams" said Renel.

"I am proud to present the Worlds last hope" Chris said signling a hand to Lori and Ariel as they both arrive with Five Pair of Multhy Color Uniform and Five Color Coded Badges, "I give you all the Delta Force Morphers The New Line Defense for the hope of Earth" Chris said as there was appules all around as Angus eyes want wide as Renel notice as he shook his head in amusment.

"Now before all of you get your hopes up, I must let you know, there is on;y five here at the moment, the five that will recieve them will be the main team to defend the city from the Monsters now known as The Different Dimansion Beings from a different Earth through the Vail" said Chris holding up the name sheet as he looked it over, "Who's ever name it's called will be called to have a Morpher and because of your skills and Test scores will have a effect on which one you will get" Chris said looking at the list, "Ahem..May Phillip Lewis please stand and recive your morpher" Chris saidas there was appulse as he got up and shook Both Commander's Hands and Doctor Wilkerson's hand and Doctor Mendez hand, he was about to shake Ariel's hand as she hugged him tight with Tears in her eyes, Phillip was given the Blue Badge Morpher and the Blue Uniform.

"Thank you Ma'am" Phillip said looking at both Ariel and Lori as he look at Chris as he points to the stand as he stand at ease, "Thank you Sir" said Phillip looking at the crowd.

"Wow, she sure showed her Favorite huh?" said Angus as he cross his arms.

"That's her Brother dude" said Renel with a smile.

"Ahem, May Lorelai Wilkerson please stand and recive your Morpher" Chris said as the Crowd Cheer Lorelai walked up like a soldier as she shook Doctor Wilkerson's hand and hugged her Doctor Wilkerson Kissed Lorelai's Cheek as a tear fall down her own cheek and then she walked to Commander Wilkerson as she hugged him and shook his hand, she walked to Commander Williams and shook his hand as he was surprise she hugged him as she walked up to Doctor Mandez and hugged her and shook her hand, she was giving the green Badge Morpher and Green Uniform as she joined Phillip as they both give a nod a small smile.

"Ahem May Sadie Carter please stand and recive your Morpher" said Chris as the Crowd Cheer Sadie hugged Mitchell walking up to the stands as she shake hands with Doctor Wilkerson as she shook Commander Wilkerson and Commander Williams, she walked up to Doctor Mendez giving her a handshake as Sadie was given the Pink Badge Morpher and Pink Uniform as she nods with a cheerful smile to Lori and Ariel as she joined her two other teammates, Angus notice Sadie as the girl in the lobby of the base as his eyes wide as he notice Mitchell appulde with the crowd.

"Ahem May Mitchell Wesley Wilson please stand and recive your Morpher" Chris said as the Crowd Cheer as Mitchell Shake hands with Doctor Wilkerson and Commander Wilkerson as he seluted the Commander as Johan did the same as he walked to Commander Williams and shook his hand as he seluted him as will, Mitchell walked over to Doctor Mendez as he shook her hand as she give him the Yellow Badge Morpher andYellow Uniform as he nod joining his three other Teammates as aAgent stood on the oppsite side of both Angus and Renel as Angus caught something in his eyesight from the Agent.

"Ahem, May..." Chris said as he saw a glem in his eye as that some agent pull out a gun aimed at Chris as Angus pushed the would be Assassion into a table as it broke with Angus kicing the gun away as the person change into a monster form coming towards Angus as two other Agents slide two laser guns to Renel as he did a burral roll as the people was ducking in fear as he aim for the monster.

"DUCK!" said Renel asAngus jumped out of theway as Renel blast the monster as it disappear on impect, "Good eye...Mac" Renel said with a smile as he held his hand out to Angus as he took the hand and got up, a Scream was heard by Lori, gaining everyone's Attenion as both Phillip and Renel gasp in Fear.

"Ariel!" Both Agent's said ranning to her aid as Sadie ran up to her putting down her Uniform and Morpher.

"Ariel! Speak to me please!" Phillip said crying as he held his Sister's hand seeing her wounded Shoulder as Ariel wraped her hair in a bun.

"Phil, Phil! you have to be calm, it's a Flash Wound" Sadie said pulling out a Mini-First aid kit, "Thank God" said Sadie to herself as she looked around, "Someone get me some hot water, Boil it and bring it to me in a Paper Bowl as she rips a piece of Ariel's Coat off to look at the wound as Ariel groun from pain, "Forgive me Ariel, you will be okay" said Sadie with a reassuring calm voice as someone brought a Bowl of hot water for Sadie as she place her Snitching Needles and Strings into the Boil Water, "Okay Ariel, this is going to hurt a little" Sadie said putting a spoon in Ariel's mouth as she bited down.

Sadie took out one of her needles as she looked at Phillip who held his sister's hand as Sadie tried to pull out the bullet, she felt it as Ariel held Phillip's hand tighter as the bullet came out, then Sadie pulled out asecond Needle and String as she snitch her wound up good as she put some paraxcide on the wound as a team of Med Bay Agent's came through and picked up Ariel to take her to Med Bay as the crowd was both shocked and Worried as a few Agent's was told to take them to the waiting room to talk to them about the Incident, as for Both Commander's and Both Doctor's want to Commander Williams office to talk on the incident.

"How did we not know a Monster could change forms!" Johan said holding on to his wife as she was still stuned by what happened as Commandeer Williams calmly thought to himself as he looked at Lori who was still in tears as she looked downed.

"Lori, you okay? Are you sure you don't want to go to Med Bay?" Chris said walking up to Lori as she shook her head.

"I'm fine Chris, but poor Ariel, I am glad it was just a Flash Wound...I'll call her's and Phil's Parent's after I visit her" Lori said as she rub her arms still stun.

"Chris, there's still one thing you have to do, you still have to Assign a Red Ranger, Please who ever that was, he aimed for you, if it was not for that Agent..." Regina said as tears ran down her face softly as she buries her face in her Husbands Chest.

"She's right Chris, so who will it be" Johan said as he let his wife sit down.

Chris looked at all three as he rubbed his chin as he looked at the list as he looked back up with a small smile.

A few Hours Later the four Rangers that was picked was standing in the Cargo Bay at ease waiting for Their Doctor's and Commander's to show up, Sadie was Standing with a Black Uniform with a Pink Strip with her Badge on the Left of her Shoulder, Mitchell was Standing with a Black Uniform with a Yellow Strip with his Badge on the Right of his Shoulder, Lorelai was Standing with a Black Uniform with aGreen Strip with her Badge on the Right of her Shoulder, Phillip was Standing with a Black Uniform with a Blue Strip with his Badge on the Left of his Shoulder, The Four stood ready for Their Mission, Their Red Ranger, just then Commander Williams walked up to four as he looked at all Four.

"Thank you four for joining me here, I am sorry for pulling you all here at this time after what happen, but you should know, You're Power Rangers now, that means you can be called on a mission at anytime,when your Sleeping, Sick, Even on your days off" said Chris as none of them was upset about it, but it was contept, "Okay, Well without anymore deley, Here's your Team Leader and Red Ranger" Chris said allowing him to walk in as all four Rangers look in Anixous moment as they see the Shadow come in, as All four eyes want wide looking.

"What!? Him, but sir.." Mitchell said seeing as the others was watching him, "Ahem Sir" said Mitchell kind of emberess.

"Yeah, I mean Sir he was in the Eyesight of The Iron Eagle's Sight, Sir" Phillip said giving Mitchell a nod.

"Listen Guys, if I may Sir" The Agent reveal to be Angus in aBlack Uniform with a Red Strip with his Badge on the left of his Shoulder, "Guys, I know how we all met was a...Rough Edge, but I am willing to lead this group to Protect this city and the world, What do you guys say?" said Angus looking at all four as they all exchanges looks with each other.

"I say let's give our no show Agent a chance, after all if Uncle Chris...I mean if Commander Williams Approve him, I do" Lorelai said with a small smile, "Guy's Your Turn" said Lorelai looking at her three other teammates.

"Fine, I say let's give him a chance, After all he stop a monster from hurting Commander Williams" Phillip said rising his hand as Lorelai joins him.

"Cool, Let's give him a shot...No Pun intended" Sadie said rising her hand.

"I Agree, i was impress with his skills as a Fighter on the spot" Mitchell said rising his handas he give Angus a nod as Angus give him a nod back in respect.

"Then it is Settle, The Power Rangers Delta Force Are Go" Chris said with a smile as the group now with all five as Commander Wilkerson, Doctor Wilkerson, and Doctor Mendez joined Commander Williams as all four Appulde them.

In Volen City's Place

As a Figure was looking over a City as they chant a name, a Figure walked up to the Humanoid Man with a Mask over his head stood.

"Sir Milord, The Attack was not a Susses" The Humanoid Man that had Wings like a Vulture and Tunic Shirt with Black Pants and Armor Boots with Slick Black Hair and Grey Eyes, "The Human known as Christopher Williams still breaths" The Humanoid Man said with an uneasy breath.

"So! Not only did the Triclone messed up his Mission, You bring me more Bad news! I Count Valgor will not stand for Disrespect Victor!" said Valgor as a Monster with Black and Gold Skin Tone with a Cowboy Trenchcoat with Armor on his chest and legsas he walked up to Count Valgor and Victor.

"What News do you have for me Vez?" Count Valgor said as his eyes was glowing one Gold and the other White.

"Sir, it Appears as if we took command of Sha's Army"The one known as Vez said as he bow, "I take it you want to test their loyiets Milord" said Vez as he looks at the Count and give a sly grin to Victor as Victor was pissed.

"Good Job, you may go ralley the troops, then Vez...Get ready for a trip to Earth, Hahaha, both of you can go" said Valgor as Vez walked away looking back at Count Valgor as Victor notice it.

"What? You done getting the troops already Vez" said Victor giving him a mad look.

"Don't hate me because I can get the job done Victor, Hate because what ever side project you got...will shut down with one word" said Vez as he walks away as Victor reach for his sword as the Palace Doors open as a Young Girl walked out, she looked to be in her teens like 17, she was Humanoid with Silver eyes with a speack of Gold in them a she walk to Count Valgor as she bow when he turned around as Victor walked away.

"You may Rise...Princess Valencia, how was your nap? My Daughter" said Valgor said looking at his Daughter as she smiles.

"Yes Father, I have Awoken...Ready to get Revange for you" said Valencia as her Eyes shine a Mix of Gold and Silver as she laughs Evilly.

...Ending Transmission!

Who is this Count Valgor and what is is Mission for Earth?, The Battle for Earth has only just begun as a New Team of Rangers are call upon to defend it, tune in Next time for Power Rangers Delta Force

Mission 2: Ready For Duty Part 2

Author's Note:

Hello! My Friends and Welcome to the Fourth Story in the Power Rangers Storyverse and I had fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading it, so Please Read and Review and Please Enjoy and as always May The Power Protect You All :-D.

Powere Rangers Delta Force:

Name: Angus (Mac) MacKellar but goes by Mac (ICrzy)  
Ranger Color: Red Ranger Weapon: Doubled edged sword Age: 19 Race: Human, Scottish decent American Gender: Male Personalty: Laid back kind of guy. Can be full of himself at times, and also very cocky. He tends to act before thinking and its either really good on some cases or really stupid on other cases.  
Appearance: Shaggy natural blonde hair, deep blue eyes, fair skin tone, 6'0" tall, muscular, and lean.  
Normal Clothes: A red and black flannel, black jeans, and red converse.  
Delta Uniform: Black Uniform jacket with a Red Patch, Black Dress Pants, and black Combat Boots.  
Family: Rory MacKeller (father), Nancy MacKeller (mother), and Nolan MacKeller (little brother).  
Rank: Team Leader Reason for Joining: Mac got tired of feeling like an outcast and decided to do something to help someone. He was called adopted by how he looked and also was called lazy and a goof off, so Mac wanted to prove people he can be apart Delta Force.  
Bio: Mac is the eldest son to Rory and Nancy MacKeller, as his father is from Scotland, Mac looks more like his mother with the same hair and eye color. Mac was teased that he was adopted or his dad wasn't his dad, even his brother Nolan looked more like their dad than Mac. Mac graduated from school a year early and instead of going to college, he went into the Delta Force.  
Extra Info: -Has been known to build things out of random objects when bored.  
\- Mac and Nolan do not get along due to their age difference, Mac being 19 and Nolan being 10.  
\- Mac usually doesn't talk about feelings often but he only does if he trusts the person.

Name: Phillip Lewis (Charlotte Charlie Hurtley)  
Ranger Color: Blue Ranger Weapon: Mace Age: 18 Race: Caucasian-American Gender: Male Personilty: Phillip is a very nice and upbeat kind of guy. He tends not to let things get to him, and very rarely ever gets angry, though, when he does, it tends to be very explosive and you'll definitely know about it. Most of the time, however, he has a heart of gold and would do anything to help others. He's also a bit of a clown and likes to make others happy and laugh, but he'd never let his humor or fun times interfere with his work. Phillip is dedicated to his job and will almost always follow an order from his leader, unless he finds it exceptionally odd or unreasonable. Appearance: Phillip has lightly tanned skin, blue eyes, slightly curly brown hair, and stands at about 6'2.  
Normal Clothes: Navy blue hoodie over a white shirt, black jeans, and black vans.  
Delta Uniform: He wears a Black Uniform Jacket with a Blue Patch over a Blue Tank Top Shirt tucked into black cargo pants, and black work boots. Family: Lena Lewis (Adoptive Mother), Dalia Lewis (Adoptive Mother), Ariel Lewis (Adoptive Older Sister), Don Aaronson (Biological Father - Never Met), Harriet Carron (Biological Mother - Never Met)  
Rank: Second In Command Reason for Joining: His sister, Ariel, works with the Delta Force crew.  
Bio: Phillip lived a fairly happy life, being adopted by his mothers when he was two. He doesn't remember anything about his biological parents, and secretly longs to meet them, though he's very happy with his mothers and sister. He's particularly close with Lena, and has a good relationship with Ariel, who he starts to work with when he becomes a ranger. Extra Info:He tends to be the one that will break up any fights between any members of the team. While he and Ariel have a good relationship, they have been known to have problems when it comes to Ariel telling him that it isn't worth it to meet his biological parents, which has been a life long goal of his.

Name: Lorelai Jazz Wilkerson (TheWhatzUpWriter26/Loving30)  
Ranger Color: Green Ranger Weapon: Sword Age: Almost 17 (reason in the family, bio, and reason for joining Race: (She does not know that she is the only Humavian left, so she has been raised on Earth all her life) Humavian: A race of humanoids with wings of different birds. It pretty much determines a person's future. . If a person has wings of a bird that gets eaten by bigger animals, then that person is not meant to become a warrior or knight of the planet like a teacher, lawyer, and other jobs. If a person is born with wings of a predator bird, that person is meant to become a warrior or knight. However if a person is born with a mythical bird like a Phoenix or a combination of a predator bird and a mythical bird, it is said that the person is a part of the royal family regardless of who are the parents that the child came from. Plus it is also been said that people with that kind of wings are hunted by bounty hunters because of the rarity of the wings. Gender: Female Personalty: She has a kindhearted and spirited attitude. Although, she is the kind of person that will say what's on her mind and being really honest. Plus sometimes she is always wondered why she has the unqie combination of a Phoenix and an eagle. Often times, she rarely asks for anything or help on things because she was brought up to put everyone first before herself. Plus she is very stubborn on letting others helping her or taking care of her when she is sick or injured. Appearance: She has medium length brown hair and viberant green eyes. She is very beautiful but she does not show it off like a pompous diva. Normal Clothes: She has a causal green dress with leggings, and botty boots. The dress always covered her wings Delta Uniform: She has a Black Uniform Jacket with a Green Patch with Green Tank Top under the Jacket and dress pants with Combat Boots Family: Commander Johan Wilkerson and Dr. Regina Wilkerson (second pair of adoptive parents)  
Stephan Kelly and Claudia Kelly (first adoptive parents in prison Rank: cadet Reason for Joining: She wants to make a difference in the world and hopes to bring justice to her home planet as well. Bio: She was found as a newborn by Stephan Kelly and his wife Claudia Kelly. They thought the newborn did not deserve to have a name at all. They just called her, it or girl. When they saw the mysterious wings on her back, they covered it up and made sure that the girl did not learn how to fly. When she was five, they start treating her like a slave and told her that everyone else is above her and her needs. Plus whenever they caught her trying to fly, they often abused her and took anything that is precious to her like money or even toys. Sometimes they even lock her out of the house when the house chores was not done to their standards. One night when she was 12, she did not have her chores to their standards and got caught eating their junk food. . Stephan and Claudia beat her and locked her out of the house in the pouring rain. She realized that she needed to escape on her own. She walked in the down powering rain to the downtown area towards the Delta Force Headquarters. Dr. Regina Wilkerson spotted the her when she passed out in front of the headquarters. She realized that the girl needs a lot of medical attention. When Commander Wilkerson sees her the first time, he realizes that she has been abused for a very long time. When she came around, she told them everything about Stephan and Claudia Kelly. They arrested them and adopted her. The first thing they gave her is a true name. Since then, Lorelai has gotten stronger, better, and smarter as well. She has learned that putting others before herself is very selfless but it does not mean that she is a slave. Stephan and Claudia Kelly are serving 50 years for the various charges from child abuse, neglect, slave, and other charges. Extra Info: She has a silver feather pendant necklace around her that she has no idea where it came from. When her first adopted parents tried to removed it, it was impossible to do it.

Name:Name: Mitchell Wesley Wilson (Aquilla the Eagle)  
Ranger Color: Yellow Ranger Weapon: Battle Axe Age: 17 Race: African-American Gender: Male Personilty: A bit offstandish, Mitch tends to hold contempt for most individuals. Having a Dual Bachelor's Degree in Computer and Electrical engineering, Mitch views anyone other than himself to not have the best knowledge and will question most decisions made by the leader. Mitch often spends long periods of time alone working on his inventions to combat the monsters, but only will bring them out when he deems them absolutely necessary. Despite this Mitch still has a soft heart, and will not stand for anyone getting hurt unnecessarily and will berate anyone who's done something reckless. Mitch also has a secret crush on another ranger, but is clueless on how to handle it as college never taught him love.  
Appearance: Mitch's short dark hair almost blends in completely with his dark skin. Mitch also has brown eyes and is about 5'5 Normal Clothes: Yellow t-shirt and blue jeans. With yellow-tinted sneakers.  
Delta Uniform: Uniform Jacket with a Yellow Patch Made for Combat, Uniform Pants Made for Combat and Combat Boots, with a Yellow Tank Top Under the Jacket.  
Family: Sarah Wilson (Mother), Frank Wilson (Father) Rank: Tech Expert Reason for Joining: Best job offer for someone with the amount of expertise like himself.  
Bio: Mitch's parents have pressured him to do well in school since Mitch was 4. Mitch graduated High School at the age of 13 and graduated college at the age of 16. After not finding work for a couple months, Mitch's parents kicked him out of the house, and he's currently renting an apartment on his own, only really seeing his parents on holidays (and even that is not really wanted). Work has actually been a safe haven for Mitch where he feels his brains actually have a use for something.  
Extra Info: Mitch often uses "testing his inventions" as an excuse to get close to his crush, but one time it backfires and injures her, and Mitch gets overtly distraught over it, and can't even work on any new inventions until she's okay.

Name: Sadie Carter (Mistycharming)  
Ranger Color: Pink Ranger Weapon: bow, if that's taken then spear, if that's taken then your choice Age: 19 Race: Caucasian-American Gender: female Personality: Sadie is a kind girl who's very shy, but grows more and more confident the more she is around people. She's a follower, who is just fine with taking orders. She's very loyal, and is very smart. She's a bit naive, and is easily trusting. She's eager to please others, and is determined not to fail, even when she's bad at things, she refuses to give up. Appearance: Shoulder length curly blonde hair, Hazel eyes, 5'3 Normal Clothes: Jeans, a pink t shirt with flats, and her hair down. Delta Uniform: Black Uniform Jacket with a Pink Patch and dress skirt with Combat Heels and a Pink Tank Top under the Jacket Family: parents: Evan and Rosalie Carter, (48 and 47) Younger brother: Derek Carter (18) Younger sister: Cassie Carter (15) Rank: is medic ok? Since her dad's a doctor I'd like to think she's picked up a lot of stuff Reason for Joining: She's also wanted to help people, and her parents have always taught her that if she can help someone, she should. Also, it sounds like an adventure and she isn't sure what she wants to do with her life yet. Bio: Sadie is the eldest daughter of Evan and Rosalie Carter, a successful doctor and a well liked teacher. She has two younger siblings, Derek and Cassie, who she loves more than anything, even if they fight a lot. She grew up in Chicago, Illinois, where she went to school, before graduating and joining delta force. Extra Info: She loves kittens, and is terrified of spiders.

Mentor and Allies:

Name: Christopher Williams (Ranger Red 2.3)  
Weapon: Sword Age: 40 Race: Human-Caucasian-American Gender:Male Personilty: Serious, Hard Working, Loving Father Appearance: Shaggy brown hair cut short with a little grey on the sides, Blue Eyes with a small scar on his right eye with Sunglasses over his Eyes.  
Normal Clothes: Black T-Shirt, Blue Jeans and Sneakers, Also his Trademark Sunglasses, his Watch. Delta Uniform: Black Uniform with Delta in the back and Delta in the front but smaller under his Cammander's ID Badge Family: Tiffany Williams (Daughter-Private School Student), Elizabeth Hill-Williams (Wife-Deceased), Mary Hill (Sister in Law), Robert Williams (Twin Brother-Deceased) Rank: Cammander Reason for Joining: to stop the Monsters from ever entering in the Human Dimension.  
Bio: Chris is a Ganius Scientist with a High IQ, He discover a way to enter other Dimensions through a Dimension Window, Until that same Trip turned bad making him the Sole one alive, His Wife and his Twin Brother being two of the people killed on the Mission, Chris has regrat his project since then and has made it his lifes Mission to stop the Doorway from opening again.  
Extra Info: Has PTSD and Vows never to fight again.

Name: Lori Mendez (Ranger Red 2.3)  
Weapon: Laser Blaster Age: 40 Race: Human-Maxican-American Gender: Female Personilty: Very Kind and down to Earth, has a Intrest in Science, Tends to the rangers if they had a bad day Appearance: She has Short Auburn Hair,Glasses With Hazel Eyes, White Lab Coat, Purple Cardigen, and Black Dress Skirt with Stockings and Black Heels Normal Clothes: White Sweater over a Blue Shirt, Black Jeans and White Tennies Shoes, she has a Heart Shape Neckless she cares for deeply.  
Delta Uniform: Lab Coat with Delta on the Back of the Coat and in The Front under her ID Badge Family: Kaith Jones (Ex Husband), Kenny Mendez-Jones (Son-Private School Student)  
Rank: Weapon Expert Reason for Joining: Old Friend of Chris as she wants to keep a eye on him from when he was blaming himself and wants to keep the world safe Bio: Lori want to the same collage as Chris and Elizabeth, she thinks of them as her best friends and was deeply sad when she heard the news. She was Married to her husband during this time they grow apart from each other as she helped Chris Sister in law Mary out with Tiffany and Chris.  
Extra Info: Has a Crush on Chris, but Never told him knowing he still loves his Wife.

Name: Ariel Lewis (Charlotte Charlie Hurtley)  
Weapon: Blaster Age: 20 Race: Human-Mexican-American Gender: Female Personilty: Ariel is a very serious person with a passion for what she does. She's very intelligent and cares about all of the rangers deeply, though she tends not to let her emotions get in the way when she's on the job. When she's not on the job, she's a very friendly, caring, and even funny person, but she keeps these things behind closed doors to make sure they don't interfere with her work. Occasionally, during times of intense stress, she let's her emotions control her, which she doesn't like. She also has a lot of things she keeps to herself, and can be secretive. Appearance: Ariel has tan skin, long brown hair, hazel eyes, and stands at about 5'2. She has a slender body, and is very beautiful.  
Normal Clothes: A white sweater over blue jeans and black booties. Delta Uniform: She wears a black jacket over a white button-up shirt tucked into a black dress skirt, and black combat boots.  
Family:Lena Lewis (Adoptive Mother), Dalia Lewis (Adoptive Mother), Phillip Lewis (Adoptive Younger Brother), Pheobe Carlson (Biological Mother), Joseph Carlson (Biological Father)  
Rank: Scientist Reason for Joining: To Help Save The World Bio: Ariel was adopted when she was 12 by Lena and Dalia, who took her away from her abusive parents, which completely changed her life around. Before she was adopted, she was barely given anything and was verbally and physically abused by her parents, but afterwards, she was given everything she needed and was treated very kindly, changing her perspective on life, though she'll never forget the pain she went through before she was adopted. She's particularly close to Dalia, and has a good relationship with her brother, Phillip. Extra Info:She used to be pretty depressed, though, through therapy, she's worked out a lot of her problems and has gotten a lot better. She would never be in a relationship with someone who she was working with, and tends to disapprove of such things, thinking they distract from the tasks at hand.

Name: Vendora (Gadget The Critic)  
Weapon: Collection of electricity powered traps.  
Age: 23 (claimed) 400 (True Age. Shared by Vez)  
Race: Axelian Gender: Female Personality: Ussaly can be seen with a fake smile, proof of her huge ego and charisma, constantly being caught by surprise. However, she's a cold scientist with nothing but her goals in mind in reality.  
Appearance: Same as Vez, minus clothing, and a more curvy build with small breasts.  
Normal Clothing: Red and blue robes with iron like leggings, she claims her species used to wear it.  
Delta Uniform: White jacket with delta badge, mini-skirt and iron like leggings, red tattoted shirt.  
Family: Vez JR (Brother, Alive.) Virk (Father, Decceased) Vez SR (Mother, Decceased) Vandora JR (Younger sibling, deceased.)  
Rank: Head of Science, Lori Mendez's rival.  
Reason for Joining: To protect the humans from going thorugh a similar fate (Claimed) To keep her part of the deal and send Delta Force to they're deaths (True.)  
Bio: Same as Vez.  
Extra Info: None.

Name: Renel Jacobson (Chespinftw)  
Weapon: Dual Delta Pistols Age: 20 Race: Human-Latino-American Gender: Male Personilty: Very supportive of the team, he was offered a spot as a Ranger but turned it down as he felt he could do more from the sidelines. He has a genius intellect but is humble and doesn't flaunt it. When people ask about his personal life he tries to avoid revealing much. He is very respectful and calm but atill makes sarcastic remarks every once and awhile.  
Appearance: Very tan complexion, burgundy eyes, short and straight black hair.  
Normal Clothes: Wears a solid black shirt with two holes in the back, usually wearing a leather jacket over it. Wears denim jeans and black tennis shoes.  
Delta Uniform: Black uniform jacked with a crew insignia emblazed on it. Cargo pants and black combat boots.  
Family: Father (decseased): Robert Jacobson Rank: Weapons designer Reason for Joining: Wants to follow his fathers footsteps in being a proud agent.  
Bio: Not much is known about his past, what people have gathered over the years is that he had a single father who was a Delta agent but was killed in a mission. Renel devoted himself to Delta to be like him.

Name: Melody Johnson (LightningRapter)  
Ranger Color: Green Ranger Weapon: Spear Age: 17 Race:Human-Australian-American Gender: Female Personality: Shy, hardworking, and quite Appearance: She has Black hair with Green highlights, forest green eyes and A lean body Normal Clothes: Wears a green sleeveless hoodie with a white shirt under, black shorts, and black shoes Delta Uniform: A Black Jacket with color green patch, wearing a black and Green dress shirt, a black dress pants and wears boots Family: A Loving Mother and a Sister Rank: Tech Expert Reason for Joining: Melody wanted to join because she loves helping people and wanted to make things right, even if it cost her own life Bio: Melody is quite shy when it comes to meet new people, but once get pass that she is very loyal to does she calls friends. Melody also has a very High IQ, she loves taking in knowledge. Extra Info: Melody has powers that she hides and wears gloves to hide her powers and when angry, her eyes starts glowing.

Name: Caelum "Cal" Sorenson (TheDaydreamer25)  
Ranger Color: Blue Ranger Weapon: War Hammer Age: 19 Race: Human-Caucasian-American Gender: Male Personality: Cal is stoic in nature, very rarely showing emotion. But when he finally lets down his wall, he still is stoic but kind and caring. He doesn't like seeing people get hurt but shows it in odd ways.  
Appearance: He is tall with curly shoulder length brunette hair that he often wears in ponytail at the nape of his neck. He has icey blue eyes that contrast against his tan skin. Cal has a lean build .  
Normal Clothes: Cal wears a blue tee under a dark grey open zip up under a black leather jacket. He pairs this with jeans and tennis shoes.  
Delta Uniform: a long sleeve jacket with a blue delta badge on the left Shoulder with matching pants and boots.  
Family: Father- MIA (Don't know him), Mother- MIA (Don't know), Aunt- Eleanor Sorenson (Ambassador), Uncle- Gray Sorenson (Deceased/Private Investigator), Twin Sister- Cassiopeia Sorenson (Alive)  
Rank: Medic or Second in Command (you can pick)  
Reason for joining: to find their parents and figure out who murdered their uncle Bio: When Cal and Cassie were two, they were left on their Aunt's doorstep by their parents. Neither child remembers their parents and look at their aunt and uncle as their parents instead. Things changed for the twins when they were twelve and came home to find their uncle had been brutally murdered. When they hit fifteen they vowed to find his killer and try to prove their aunt's theory about their parents being in on it.  
Extra Info: He is an immensely skilled martial artist and verse in other forms of fighting.

Name: Cassiopeia "Cassie" Sorenson (TheDaydreamer25)  
Ranger Color: Yellow Ranger Weapon: War Axe Age: 19 Race: Human-Caucasian-American Gender: Female Personality: Cassie is outgoing and bubbly but is a genius which people tend not to believe because she acts ditzy. She doesn't want people taking advantage of her so she can come off as fake until she trusts you.  
Appearance: Cassie is a spitting image of Cal except her eyes are brown and her hair has blonde highlights. She also wears her hair in thick side braid on her left side. She has a lithe build.  
Normal Clothes: Cassie wears a Yellow tunic dress with a white and green plaid scarf double wrapped around her neck. She has on black leggings and knee high dark brown heelless boots. Delta Uniform: wears a long sleeve jacket with a Yellow delta badge on the left Shoulder and a mini skirt with black leggings and heelless black boots.  
Family: Father- MIA (Don't know him), Mother- MIA (Don't know), Aunt- Eleanor Sorenson (Ambassador), Uncle- Gray Sorenson (Deceased/Private Investigator), Twin Brother- Caelum Sorenson (Alive)  
Rank: Clue Expert Reason for joining: to find their parents and figure out who murdered their uncle Bio: When Cassie and Cal were two, they were left on their Aunt's doorstep by their parents. Neither child remembers their parents and look at their aunt and uncle as their parents instead. Things changed for the twins when they were twelve and came home to find their uncle had been brutally murdered. When they hit fifteen they vowed to find his killer and try to prove their aunt's theory about their parents being in on it.  
Extra Info: Cassie's IQ is 142, classifying her as a genius but she seldom shows it.

Enemies:

Name: Count Valgor (Ranger Red 2.3)  
Weapon: Dimension Vail Sword Race: Dimension Monster Humanoid Gender:Male Personilty: Comedic when not Anger, Smart, Advence Tectics Planer, Appearance: Valgor is a Humanoid Monster with a Mask on his face his Eye color one side is Gold and the other is White, Hair color unknown hide behind the hood, Two Fingerless Gloves.  
Rank: Count Bio: Valgor is the Leader of the Volen City, his Goal to expend his Kingdom to crush all his enemies, and he also has a Vendetta for Commander Williams for making him look weak.  
Extra Info: Has Eletric Powers and Psyche Powers.

Name: Princess Valencia (Jdffan2278)  
Weapon: Dimension Vail Staff Race: Dimension Monster Humanoid Gender: female Personality: Valencia is quiet unless provoked and will crush any of her father's disobedient followers. She is intelligent and also ruthless.  
Appearance: Valencia is a humanoid monster like her father, but her eyes are silver with specks of gold. She usually wears a navy dress and black combat boots. She also has two black fingerless gloves.  
Rank: princess and second-in-command Bio: Valencia is the second-in-command and princess of the Volen City. Her goal is to help her father expend his Kingdom to crush all his enemies. She also has a vendetta for Commander Williams for making her father look weak.  
Extra Info: Valencia has been in a deep sleep and has the same hatred for the human world and Commander Williams as her Father does, she has he's powers of Eletric Powers and Psyche Powers.

Name: Victor (Whataupwriter26)  
Weapon: Race: Humavian: He has the wings of a Vulture Gender: Male Personilty: Personality: He is very intelligent as he is vindictive, merciless, and very rude. He is a very evil being as he believes that everything was taken from him. The job promotions within the knights, the girl mainly Persephone, and his dignity. Appearance: Apperance: Slick black hair and green gray eyes. He is mostly a slender man, but he does have some muscles to him. He has a tunic shirt with pants and armor boots.  
Rank: Ganaral Bio: He was once friends with Skylar and Richard. However that changed very drastically when they went to the Knight Academy. He slowly became a bully as he picked on everyone including the younger students. He did got promoted a very few times, but it is was Richard and Skylar that got promoted more often than him. Plus when Richard and Princess Persephone started dating, Victor lost it as it should have been him with the princess not Richard. One day at the Knight Academy, Richard, Skylar, and Victor were in the sparring/gym, Victor lashes at Richard as he started a fight against him. Richard who has high honor of being a knight did not want to fight Victor because it was emotionally charged and being hurt emotionally and mentally. However that change when he got punched in the face. It turned into a duel between the two. When Victor played very dirty, Richard had to be the one that ended the fight. When Victor got defeated, he attempt to stab Richard, but Skylar was the one that blocked it with his spear sword. The teachers dragged Victor out from the gym. Victor vowed high revenge against Richard. As a result, Victor was expelled from the Knight Acadmey.  
Extra Info: gone mad for power, Cold and Cunning.

Name: Vez (Gadget The Critic)  
Weapon: Dimension Vail Crossbows.  
Race: Axelian.  
Gender: Male Personality: Vez speaks with a snarky and sarcastic tone, often acting like a slacker. But in truth, he's the smartest out of the Royal Guard, and has his own motives.  
Appearance: Black and gold skin, cowboy trenchcoat, large amounts of steel armour on legs and chest, cowboy hat, talon-blades on wrists, yellow eyes.  
Rank: Royal Bodyguard.  
Bio: Axelians were the first species to discover the mirrior. Born explorers and travelers, they had set to make it they're new home-only to be extinct by the DMHs. Two survived, and took alternate identies. The male would serve with the Volen City, gathering info from the inside while getting they're trust, while the Female would join with the rangers. Eventually it appered they're was reason-they believe if the Mirrior-World becomes empty and absent, reflections of the Axelians will reappear and they're species will return.  
Extra Info: Like most Axelians, he can manipulate plant life with a simple touch, becomes bullet proof on the gold parts of the skin, and frizzle on black licorice. Not die, they just get shocked for a second.

Soldiers are called: The Triclones


End file.
